A New World
by VannessaChan
Summary: Renesmee selalu bermimpi buruk setiap malam... dan pada saat disekolah ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan 2 murid baru /bad summary. my first fic.


Hallo semuanya! Perkenalkan author baru disini! Namaku VannessaChan! Boleh dipanggil VanChan! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!

ini fict pertamaku. Jadi mohon maaf kalo Typo(s) atau jelek T_T baiklah tanpa basa basi makanan mendingan langsung aja

Genre: Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor ( sepertinya lawakannya gagal -_- )

Warning: akan banyak OC, karakternya dibuat OOC, ke eksis san author masuk ke fict ini dan mungkin masih banyak lagi

Disclaimer: sampai pemulung nemu iPhone 5 di sampah VanChan yakin Twilight itu punya Stephanie Meyer.

you guys didnt like my story? DONT READ!

* * *

Renesmee POV

_Sebuah rumah yang terbilang sangat modern itu sedang dilalap oleh api yang sangat besar. Di sekitar rumah itu terlihat banyak orang yang yang sedang berlari. Bukan berlari sih karena aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seperti bayangan. Lalu aku sedang digendong oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan juga mata yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang. Kemudian ia melihat seseorang wanita kecil yang sepertinya sudah ia cari sedari tadi. Wanita kecil itu berada sangat jauh dari rumah yang kacau itu. Tapi entah kenapa wanita yang menggendongku tiba tiba bisa berada tepat di depan wanita berwambut ikal dan mata berwarna semerah darah hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik._

" _Maggie! " teriak wanita yang sedang menggendongku_

" _Bella. Kau tau kan aku tidak tuli. Ada apa? " tanya perempuan yang bernama Maggie itu_

" _Maaf. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan untukmu. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka kau harus menerimanya " pinta Bella. Wanita yang sedang menggendongku._

" _... " Maggie diam saja. Entah ia sedang menunggu wanita itu meneruskan kata katanya atau memikirkan sesuatu... author juga tidak tau *plak*_

" _Kau harus keluar dari sini dengan Jacob dan membawanya dengan selamat" kata Bella tegas. Tak bisa ditawar tawar lagi._

" _Apa kau gila?! Kau sudah lupa apa yang dilihat Alice?! Kita semua akan mati karena mereka! "_

" _Aku tau apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi aku tidak percaya! Kau harus selamat dari kejadian ini bersama Jacob dan Nessie! "_

" _... " Maggie membeku._

" _Oh ayolah Maggie! Waktu kita tidak banyak sebelum mereka menemukan ku! "_

" _Kalau hanya kami yang selamat... apa yang akan kami lakukan? " tanya Maggie._

_Bella telat menjawab selama 2 detik " Itu terserah kalian... yang jelas kalian harus bisa menjaganya " kata Bella mantap._

" _Edward sudah tau hal ini? "_

" _Aku belum memberitau nya tentang ini tapi aku yakin ia pasti akan setuju "_

" _Bagaimana dengan rubah itu? "_

" _Aku sudah memberitahu Jacob lebih dulu... sekarang bawalah dia dan temuilah Jacob "_

_Maggie pun mengambilku dari gendongannya. Kulihat wanita bernama Bella itu terisak seperti ingin menangis tetapi ia tidak mengeluarkan air mata sama sekali. Lalu Bella memberikanku sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti gelang dan memasangkannya di tanganku kemudian ia mengecup keningku " Selamat tinggal Renesmee. Aku dan ayahmu akan selalu mencintaimu dan melindugimu dimanapun dan kapanpun " dan kemudian sosoknya pun menghilang._

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, jantungku masih berdetak dengan cepat.. kenapa aku harus bermimpi tentang itu lagi setiap malam? Kulihat gelang berwarna biru dan berbentuk hati itu menempel di pergelangan tanganku yang sudah ada sejak kecil dan kemudian kulihat jam dinding yang berada dikamarku itu menunjukkan pukul 6.30 di pagi hari. Akupun beranjak dari kasurku dengan malas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah selesai akupun memakai baju yang terlihat biasa, celana jeans dan baju kotak kotak seperti yang selalu dipakai jokowi eits.. tapi warna coklat bukan warna merah ( Readers: author promosi *sweetdrop* )

Aku segera turun kebawah sambil membawa tas yang sudah kusiapkan tadi malam untuk sekolah. Setelah aku turun akupun menuju ke dapur. Dan kulihat Renee –ibuku- sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat.

" Pagi Nessie aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu " sambut ibuku sambil menunjuk sandwich yang ada dipiring.

" Pagi _mom_. Sudah mau berangkat? " tanyaku sambil menggigit sandwich dan melihat ibuku sudah berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan rumah ini.

" Begitulah. Bulan ini aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu lagi.. padahal baru minggu kemarin aku pulang " ujarnya galau (?)

" Tidak apa apa mom. Aku tau kau sangat sibuk " kataku_. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka ibu berada di luar negeri lebih lama_ pikirku.

" Trims Nessie. Ini kartu kreditku pakailah sesuka hatimu " katanya sambil memberikanku sebuah kartu kredit yang tak mungkin author sebutkan namanya.

Nanti dikira author promosi lagi *sweetdrop*

" Baiklah " akupun mengambil kartu kredit dari tangan ibuku.

" Ibu berangkat sekarang, sampai jumpa Nessie " ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

" Hati hati mom " akupun membalas lambaiannya.

" Selalu " kemudian ia keluar dari rumah ini.

Segera kuhabiskan sandwich ku dan minum susu. Lalu aku mengambil kunci mobil dan segera keluar menuju garasi. Mobil Ford Fiesta Sport berwarna merah yang sedang diparkir di garasi itu punya ibuku sebenarnya. Mobil Honda Jazz yang berwarna putih yang berada di samping mobil ibuku itu baru punyaku. Tapi tidak apa lah toh masih keren kan?.

Dengan segera aku masuk kedalam mobilku dan keluar dari garasi langsung menuju ke Forks High School. Dalam waktu 10 menit aku sudah sampai disekolah itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang seperti para pembalap F1.

Setelah memarkir mobil aku langsung berjalan menuju ke lokerku. Disana aku menaruh barang barang yang tidak perlu untuk pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Kemudian akupun melangkahkan kaki dari lokerku ke kelas. Kelasku berada di lantai 3 paling atas dan paling ujung (readers: itusih kelasnya author! Author: *pundung di pojokan*) pada saat aku ingin menaiki tangga kulihat temanku Michelle Newton –anak Mike dan Jessica- sedang memanggilku. Warna matanya berwarna _clear blue_ dan rambutnya berwarna _pale blonde._ Wajahnya mirip dengan Jessica. Untuk baju silahkan para readers yang menentukan.

" Nessie! " panggilnya seraya menghampiriku.

" Pagi Michelle! " sapaku kepadanya. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kelas.

" sepertinya ibumu tidak ada lagi dirumah " tebaknya. _Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_ Pikirku.

" oh _come on Nessie!_ Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja " katanya. _Dia bisa membaca pikiranku? _Tanyaku dalam hati.

" kau tau kalau akan ada 2 murid baru disini? " tanyanya. _Tidak. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku._ Kataku dalam hati.

" aku tidak peduli " jawabku.

KRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG (anggaplah itu suara bel sekolah berbunyi)

Akupun langsung masuk ke kelas dan duduk dimejaku. Ya sejak semester 2 di kelas, aku duduknya sendiri. Waktu dulu di semester satu aku duduk dengan Michelle tapi sekarang dia sudah pindah ke tempat sang pacar. David Gerandy. Dengan warna rambut Dark Brown dan juga bermata abu babu –ehm- abu abu. Untuk baju silahkan para readers yang memilih... sedang diskon kok! Ehm- oke balik lagi ke cerita

Tidak lama kemudian, wali kelasku Mr. Banner tiba tiba masuk ke kelas.

" baiklah anak anak! Harap semuanya tenang! Hari ini kalian kedantangan murid baru" dan kemudian kelas pun menjadi hening. Dan semuanya melihat ada dua orang yang masuk ke kelas ini.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku membeku.

" anak anak! Inilah kedua teman baru kalian"

To Be Continue

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Bagus gak? Kependekan ya? Maaf

VanChan galau mau diteruskan atau dihapus... ayo kita voting

Review please! No Flame!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
